The Mirror
by alwaysreadytofangirl
Summary: Leo is running from professor McGonagall when he runs into a room with only a mirror inside
1. Chapter 1

Leo ran down the hall as quickly as possible. He knew professor McGonagall was probably still on his trail after his robot had gone haywire and had set her hair on fire

"VALDEZ!"she screamed.

Yup she's still there he thought. He quickened hoods pace. Leo was the only one out of the seven that got into so much trouble. All the teachers seemed to love Annabeth. They called her the new 'Hermione' whoever that was. Jason's a keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team so naturally the girls are all over him...

BAM! "ouch!" Leo said rubbing the spot on his forehead. "Stupid door" he said looking up to see that he had run into an open door. He looked inside. It was just an old empty classroom With a mirror in the front. "Ooh!" Leo thought. Tinkering. He pulled out a screwdriver from his magical tool belt and his wand from his pocket and raised them both up. But before he could do anything he looked into the mirror and gasped

"Holy Hera! What was that?" Leo put the screwdriver and wand down and Stared Into the mirror.

"Mom?, Calypso?" Calypso snarled playfully and his mom blew a kiss. Leo stooped down to the floor and watched as his mother and Calypso looked back.

"I'll come back. I promise!" He whispered. He quickly set up a little robot to guide him back to the room as doors tended to disappear and went off for dinner.

"Re-oom" his robot clicked. "What?" Leo asked through a mouth full of soup. oh! Right the mirror room he quickly stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth and began to follow the robot

"Leo! Where are you going?" Hazel asked

"places!" Leo called back. I'll be back! Leo quickly ran from the great hall and followed the robot back to the room were the mirror stood. And professor McGonagall.

Hoping for a glance of the mirror Valdez.

"Well why else would I be here?" Leo asked "Mam'" he added quickly the cat woman have him the willies.

"Don't look for the mirror again Valdez." McGonagall warned.

"Why?" Questioned Leo

"Because it shows you know truth and give you no knowledge many of the greatest wizards today even ones who are alive today have wasted time before it. I warn you do not look for it!"

He looked into the mirror where Calypso was now making a flower chain. It hurt to think that he won't be able to see them againbut somehow he knew that the mirror wasn't all good. If it could show a dead woman and a girl who was on an island that was off chats that probably was not a good sign

"We should go to the common room now" professor McGonagall instructed

Leo turned back to the mirror where his mother was waving goodbye.

"Bye" leo whispered and waved a farewell in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo couldn't sleep. Its true, Percy drooling and snoring in his sleep was annoying, and so was the fact that Jason looked looked like a prince while he slept,but that wasnt really bothering him. He kept thinking about Calypso and his Mom inside the mirror. He wanted to see the mirror again. To see his mom again,to see Calypso snarl playfully.

Abandoning his idea of sleep, Leo swung his legs over the side of his bed and stumbled sleepilydoen the steep staircase that led into the common room. He flopped into one of the squashy arm chairs and began to watch the coals in the fire die.

"Hey Leo!"

Leo whirled around only to heave a great sigh, it was just Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth" he called looking over to where she was cuddled in a armchair next to the fire. "What's up?"

Annabeth wrinkled her nose the way she did whenever she didn't know an answer to something. Everybody knew she should be in ravenclaw but she had picked gryffindor to be with Percy.

"Do you happen know what the resurrection stone is?" Leo froze. What was this? Resurrection? Through a stone? Maybe it was a play on words, but just to be sure...

"No, but what exactly is this thing?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Exactly what it sounds like. Leo's skin tingled.

"So it Like raises people from the dead?"

"Yes."

" sweet mama mcshizzle rap!" Leo muttered. If it could raise the dead than he could have his mother and so many other people back.

"Where is it!?" Leo asked his eyes beginning to widen in desperation.

"Currently it is lost" replied Annabeth. Or more spicificaly, trashed.

"What who would do that?!" Gasped Leo.

Non other than our famous Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

The fact that "the boy who lived" and the great "chosen one " had tossed away a stone that could resurrect people from the dead angered Leo. And he thought he would be able to understand since he was an orphan himself. As soon as class was dismissed from charms that day Leo ran to catch up with Annabeth.

"Hey Annie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah whatevs', can I ask you a question?". Annabeth stopped then looked at me, after all questions that have answers is her thing.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Where did Harry throw the resurrection stone?" Annabeth blinked.

"They say it's somewhere over there." She pointed of towards the big long bridge.

"And what exactly does the stone look like?" I asked stretching my luck. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Man that girl have her the willies!

"It's red... Why do you want to know this?"she asked "your not going to try and find are you?"

"Of course not!" I said quickly. "Finding this done would be like winning the lottery." If you believed that thing about me not looking for the an idiot.

Well Annabeth must have had something on her mind cause she said

"okay." and walked off to go have some lunch. It took me a while to get to North bridge because every body else was going one way and I was going the other way. And let's just say they're not all exactly team Leo.

BWhen I got to the bridge eventually I realized that my search was going to be impossible. But then I remembered my mom blowing kisses and Calypso's playful snarl. I have to make this possible. I remember one of the times I was in Dumbledores office and he told me that the meaning of life was to give life its meaning. And I think I'm just about to figure out exactly what that means

HOLY MCSHIZZLE BUTT IM READY! I yelled.


End file.
